Ellos Eran Tres
by RedSioda
Summary: Eran diferentes entre sí, pero uno de ellos era algo testarudo a la hora de señalar sus similitudes.


**Ellos Eran Tres**

**Por ****RedSioda**

**Traducido por ****Catalina Rhr**

**BetaReader de traducción: ****Naite**

N/A: Este fic fue escrito en un principio como un regalo para la fantástica escritora y querida amiga Magentabear, que amablemente aceptó que lo publicara en Checkmated. Muchas gracias a queenb23 por su adorable ayuda como beta en la primera versión y a Mizaya, por ser una beta reader tan inteligente y considerada.

Ellos eran tres.

No como en "y-luego-ellos-fueron-tres."

No como en "ellos-eran-tres-pero-en-realidad-eran-uno."

No como en "ellos-eran-dos-mas-él-el-accesorio-de-moda."

No como en "él-estaba-con-estos-dos-pero-ellos-eran-terribles-idiotas-por-lo-que-a-nadie-les-importaban."

Ellos. Eran. Tres.

Ellos eran tres y sus personalidades eran tan distintas como podrían serlo.

Cuando ellos estaban juntos, ellos eran algo más. Ellos eran… _ellos._

Pelo negro. Pelo rojo. Pelo castaño. Ojos verdes. Ojos azules. Ojos castaños. Eran diferentes entre sí, pero uno de ellos era algo testarudo a la hora de señalar sus similitudes.

Ellos tenían cerebro. Todos ellos tenían cerebros veloces (a veces por desgracia propia). Dos de ellos pensaban que tenían menos cerebro que el otro. Ese otro también lo creía en algunas situaciones particularmente molestas. Pero esa también había sido bendecida con una sabiduría precoz para su edad. Esa sabía que los cerebros eran útiles, pero que si no se tiene el coraje de usarlos, esos cerebros son lo mismo que la nada.

Esa en verdad no era ninguna florcita delicada, pero sabía que podía ser intrépida y refregarles el conocimiento por la cara si la situación lo necesitaba.

Ellos tenían manos. Uno de ellos estaba bastante orgulloso de ellas, pero eso se lo guardaba para él. Ese no quería que los otros pensaran que era un sensiblón. Los otros ni siquiera pensaban en sus manos, pero a ese le gustaba sentir el peso de la Quaffle y el suave tacto de la escoba cuando volaba para volver a agarrarla. Ese disfrutaba de las astutas y frías piezas de ajedrez entre sus dedos. Ese creía que pensaba más claramente cuando tocaba algo. Ese sentía que cuando tocaba a uno de los otros dos (la _linda_, no el chico) su mente se tornaba nublada pero increíblemente despejada. Ese pensaba que era raro, pero alucinante.

Ese había sido criado para creer que se debe poner todo el corazón en lo que sea que estés metido, y nunca debes temer en poner también tu mano.

Ellos tenían corazón. Todos tenían corazones fuertes y valientes. Pero uno de esos había sido maldecido con una bendición. Uno de esos cultivaba amor en su corazón, a pesar de que no podía recordar a aquellos que lo habían sembrado. Eso era prácticamente un milagro, porque él podía dar amor a pesar de que se lo habían negado por años, a pesar de que tenía más razones para odiar. Ese no era tan testarudo y fuerte físicamente como el otro chico. Ese no era tan vehemente y precoz como la chica.

Ese estaba a punto de explotar. Ese estaba presionado. Ese era responsable de todos los demás. Ese sabía lo que debía hacer. Ese no necesitaba sabiduría para entender la situación precaria en la que se encontraba su vida. Ese se había arriesgado a amar de todas formas, a pesar de que fuera arrebatado de sus manos año tras año. A partir de ese, eventos monumentales habían ocurrido.

Ese deseó por meses que los otros dos ya hubiesen optado por dejarlo.

Ellos eran tres.

Como en "ellos-eran-tres."

Ellos eran tres, y ellos estaban sorprendidos.

Se miraron furtivamente cuando el cortés Muggle dueño del bar se acercó a ellos con una alentadora sonrisa. Se veían algo desalineados y cansados. Se veían como jóvenes amables. Se veían como si hubieran tenido un viaje agitado.

-Disculpen, sólo tenemos una cama doble en cada habitación. ¿Cuántas habitaciones necesitan?

Uno de ellos pensó, _Dos. No quiero entrometerme. Sé que no han tenido mucho tiempo para ellos solos._

Uno de ellos pensó, _Dos. Los chicos pueden compartir una cama. Después de todo, ellos durmieron en la misma habitación durante años ¿verdad?_

Uno de ellos pensó, _Una. No tenemos dinero Muggle para tirar para arriba. Yo podría dormir en el suelo._

Se quedaron en silencio mientras intercambiaban miradas una vez más. Uno de ellos sacó dinero de su bolsillo. Ellos lo miraron resignados.

El dueño del bar frunció el ceño cuando ellos dijeron al unísono –Una.

_OH,_ pensó. _Pero ellos son tres._

Ellos eran _pervertidos_. Parecían rebeldes, problemáticos y él hizo una nota mental para acordarse de revisar el mini-bar cuando se fueran en la mañana siguiente.

Ellos eran tres, y estaban discutiendo.

Uno estaba siendo desfachatado. –No me importa, puedo dormir en el suelo.

Una justa y preocupada. – ¡¿Por qué habrías de dormir en el suelo si fuiste tú quien pagó por la habitación?!

El otro estaba en el medio –Eso no es justo, Ron. Todos necesitamos descansar. Toma la cama con ella, yo voy…

-No-Me-Importa. Tú también necesitas descansar. Desde que destruiste el Horcrux te ves exhausto.

-Estoy _bien._

-En verdad te ves pálido, Harry.

-Hermione, no empieces conmigo. Estoy _bien._

La amante de la justicia también era democrática. –Bueno, entonces… Supongo que podríamos turnarnos.

El desfachatado no quiso acceder. Era testarudo como un Hipógrifo. –No voy a despertarme en medio de la maldita noche para cambiar de lugar.

-¡Ron!

-Voy a dormir en el suelo. Ya está. Esa colchoneta que nos dejó el Muggle va a alcanzar.

A regañadientes abrieron sus equipajes. Decidieron que ella debía ducharse primero.

-No es nada personal, pero apestas.

-¿Que no es nada...? OH, por favor. Es sólo repelente para bichos.

Ellos eran tres, y no estaban durmiendo.

Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos en la oscuridad de la habitación. Sus estómagos estaban llenos. Sus cabellos olían ligeramente a flores ya que habían tenido que usar el shampoo de ella porque el de los otros dos se había acabado.

Más temprano habían tenido una extraña conversación acerca de productos de higiene.

-Aquí en la botella dice que es para cabello rizado. ¿Significa que se me va a enrular el pelo? Porque saben que no estoy listo para eso.

-Dios, no puedo creerlo. ¿Podrías _por favor_ ir a bañarte para que podamos ir a cenar? Estoy hambrienta.

-¿Crees que mi cabello se vea rizado, Ron?

-_Harry_

-Ah, Hermione… vamos. Era una broma. Necesitamos reírnos. Ya sabes, ja ja.

-Me están matando.

Sus pieles estaban cálidas y todavía picosas por la presión del agua que casi los había noqueado cuando les tocaba su turno de entrar en la ducha. Sentían el cansancio en sus huesos. Sentían sus mentes dando vueltas. Estaban escuchando la respiración de los otros. Se sentían seguros. No sucedía a menudo en estos días.

Uno habló, su voz se ahogó en su almohada. –No puedo dormir.

Otro pensó que podría tratar con un poco de humor. –Esas son buenas noticias. Tal vez pueda aprovechar para dormir antes de que empieces a roncar.

Al tercero le gustó el sarcasmo. –Voy a tener que coincidir en eso.

El primero frunció el ceño. –Yo no ronco.

-Lamento sacarte la ilusión, compañero, pero…

-_Broma_, Ron. Ya sabes, ja ja

Ellos decidieron meditar sobre los méritos del silencio por un rato.

-Yo pienso que estamos un poco tensos. OH, perdón Hermione.

-No te preocupes… me voy a mover un poquito, tendrás más espacio.

La voz vino del suelo, tensa. -¿Tenso? Yo no estoy tenso.

-Okay, Ron. ¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que pasó?

-No mucho.

-Estás enojado.

-No.

Decidieron tomarse un descanso.

Tres suspiros simultáneos.

Uno de ellos pensó, _Éste no fue pan comido. _Tengo_ que pensar una forma de protegerlos. _Tengo_ que convencerlos de que me dejen destruir solo el próximo Horcrux. No quiero que ellos sientan esa energía. Es horrible. Es dolorosa. Pone en duda todo lo que crees. Eso no les pertenece. _Tengo_ que ocuparme de esto. Estoy preocupado, voy a tener que traerlos conmigo._

Uno de ellos pensó, _Se va a poner más difícil. Va a ser más peligroso. _Necesito_ estar preparado. _Necesito_ encontrar la forma de protegerlos. No voy a dejarla correr riesgos nunca más. Ella casi… no, no, no. _Necesitamos_ destruir los Horcruxes juntos. _Necesitamos_ repartir las tareas. _Necesitamos_ ser un mejor equipo. Estoy preocupado por él. Estoy tan preocupado por ella._

Uno de ellos pensó, _Lo hicimos. Lo destruimos. Sólo nos quedan dos. Sabemos donde está el siguiente. Yo lo investigué. _Sé _que tuve suerte. Casi caigo. Vi su cara. Él lo _sabe. _Pero era necesario. Él hubiese estado sin protección. Yo _sé_ que está enojado conmigo. Estoy tan preocupada por nosotros. Todos nosotros. No sé qué es lo que nos espera._

Hubo un revoltijo de sábanas, gargantas aclaradas, uno tosió.

-¿Qué ponen los Muggles en sus colchonetas¿Piedras?

-Lo sabía. Es incómodo. ¿Podrías por favor tomar mi lugar en la maldita cama?

Afortunadamente, una de ellos era pragmática. –Todos podríamos dormir en la cama y descansar un poco más.

-Pero…

-¿Podrías dejarme hablar, Ron? En lugar de dormir a lo largo, sólo debemos acostarnos a lo ancho.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras el que estaba en el suelo golpeaba su almohada.

-No es una mala idea. La cama en verdad es cómoda.

-OH.

Sacaron las sábanas de debajo del colchón y la reacomodaron. Hicieron mucho ruido con sus almohadas. Dos de ellos doblaron más sus rodillas que el otro para que sus pies no quedaran colgados fuera de la cama.

Él. Ella. Él. Ellos.

-Aaaah. ¿No es mejor así, compañero?

-Eres tan testarudo. Ves, esto está bien.

-Mmmmm. Mucho mejor, coincido. Gracias por calentar la cama.

-Sólo para que sepas, Ron, tu cabeza esta donde estaba mi culo.

-¡Harry! Quiero decir… Dios. _Es cierto._

-¿Qué? Eh… No. No. No. No. Eso _no es_ lo que quise decir.

-Merlín, Harry. Yo ni siquiera puedo competir con este. Que asco.

No tenían ni idea cómo sucedió lo siguiente, porque dos de ellos coincidían en que era la cosa más enfermiza que el otro podría haber dicho jamás.

Pero se rieron tan fuerte, que alguien tuvo que golpear repetidamente el otro lado de la pared para que finalmente se callaran, y tuvieron que sofocar la risa por una hora entera.

-Estúpido imbécil.

Ellos eran tres, y ellos estaban tranquilos.

Intentaron quedarse quietos cuando el sol matutino calentó sus caras. Cada uno pensó que los otros dos estaban dormidos. Ellos pensaban que eran los únicos en estar filosóficos en la mañana. Ellos pensaron que eran los únicos en pensar que habían estado viviendo juntos por casi siete años, compartiendo clases, comidas, risas, peleas.

Cada uno pensó que se sentían cómodos estando juntos.

Parpadearon perezosamente, relajándose en su propio calor que estaba aprisionado bajo su colcha. Suspiraron contentos.

Dos de ellos se tocaron. Dos de ellos entrelazaron sus dedos brevemente. Dos de ellos intercambiaron una sonrisa adormilada. Dos de ellos dejaron que sus dedos vagaran por la cara del otro.

Era detrás de su espalda, pero el otro avanzó un poco, para dejar un poco más de distancia entre él y esos dos.

Pero ellos sabían que éste hubiera desaparecido por momentos. Y eso era agradable. Los hacía a todos felices.

Porque tres menos dos igual a uno. Y ése tenía recuerdos hermosos.

Ellos eran tres y eran decididos.

Dejaron el bar en la mañana, y comenzaron el viaje que los llevaría a Hogwarts, donde habían decidido que estaba su próxima prueba. Caminaron en silencio. Ellos se aparecieron. Usaron escobas. Caminaron otra vez y hablaron un montón.

Pasaron días hablando, discutiendo, peleando, riendo, peleando, discutiendo y planeando. Acordaron mantenerse en silencio cuando alcanzaron el Bosque Prohibido.

Utilizaron toda su astucia para entrar al castillo sin ser vistos. Siguieron el plan. Buscaron ayuda.

Y por unos minutos, fueron cuatro.

Se movieron rápidamente. Se apuraron por las escaleras.

-Estoy segura de que es aquí.

-Debe estar entre sus cosas. Su hermano dijo que tenía uno.

-_Cosiendo para Caballeros_… ¿Qué hay con la costura? Dumbledore era un genio, pero qué hay con todos esos…

_Pum._

Pensaron que era un ruido poco usual para una revista de costura cayendo al suelo. Leyeron el encabezado.

-_¡Medias para toda ocasión!_

Sabían que lo habían encontrado. Mientras la que sabía como manipular libros raros y valiosos lo abría, vieron con sorpresa el grueso y mugriento pergamino que cayó. Sabían que lo encontrarían pronto, pero no pudieron evitar mirarlo con miedo mientras se abría solo.

-Siempre tuviste razón, Hermione.

-Todas las habitaciones se ven aquí. Este es el mapa completo y minucioso de Hogwarts.

Siguieron los corredores sinuosos con la punta de sus dedos.

-Aquí. Debe estar aquí.

-No, compañero, no parece ser correcto.

-Tienes razón, Ron. El Horcrux debe estar _ahí._ Leí acerca de esta cámara una vez.

Estaban temblando por la emoción, el miedo y las expectativas. Otra vez estaban atados, juntos. El eco de un silbido les llamó la atención.

-Esa es Ginny. Alguien debe estar viniendo hacia aquí. Nadie más debe saber que estamos aquí.

Se miraron entre ellos, temerosos. –Okay, Hermione. Dale el mapa a Ron.

-Pero Hermione se lo memorizó. No lo necesito.

Temblaron. El peso de la prueba cayó en sus mentes.

-Si algo pasara…

-_Nada_ va a pasarle a ella, Harry. No necesitamos el mapa.

Como siempre, todo fue dicho en el silencio que compartieron.

-Harry tiene razón, Ron. Debemos asegurarnos de que los otros dos puedan seguir.

Todos pensaron que no podría pasar.

Pero podría. No. Por favor. Tenían que ser tres.

Tenían que seguir siendo tres.

Ellos son tres, y están en camino. Nunca le dieron la espalda a lo que fuera que les esperara. Están viajando hacia un largo, doloroso, intenso y caótico período de sus vidas.

Se hubieran reído si supieran que un montón de Muggles _conocidos_ los describían como héroes individuales. Hubiesen sacudido sus cabezas ante las razones de por qué algún historiador Muggle trata de separarlos, de crear odio y conflictos entre ellos.

Se hubiesen encogido de hombros de saberlo. Eso no hubiese tenido sentido para ellos.

Ellos son lo que son, en parte, _por_ los otros dos. Tienen que estar juntos. Tienen que vivir juntos. Tienen que pelear juntos.

Porque no podrían ver su equipo de ninguna otra manera.

Ellos son tres.

Como en _nosotros._

_Fin._


End file.
